Finally got to me
by Fzy
Summary: Casey is not as a big a part of the fire house as he would like, Severide's comments finally get to him and cause him to react by putting in for a transfer. Will Fire house 51 let their lieutenant go or will they realise their mistakes and make him stay? Not a good summary but Casey hurt with some Severide comfort near the end :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago fire or the characters involved, even though I wish I did :(

* * *

"You know what Casey! I wish you died in that fire instead of Darden!" Severide shouted as Casey turned his back. "Casey... Hey, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean that" Severide apologized.

"Don't apologize Severide!" Casey spat "Everyday since that fire I imagine every way it could've gone differently! Don't you think that I wish I was in there instead of him! I watched him die in those flames!" Casey turned and stormed out of the firehouse. Everybody stood completely still, shocked by what they had just witnessed.

"Severide" Boden said angrily.

"I know chief, I know, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it!" Severide said

"Never, do I want to hear any of you telling another person that they should be dead." Boden said addressing everyone. "Now Severide, go find lieutenant Casey and sort this out!"

"Yes chief" Everyone muttered as they went back to what they were doing before the argument broke out. Severide walked outside looking around for Casey, he finally spotted him on one of the benches by the road.

"Hey" Severide said as he neared, Casey stood up.

"What" He replied

"I didn't mean what I said back there, I was just angry" Severide tried to reason

"Well, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't think it deep down. I wish I was in that fire instead of Darden! Everyone here would've been able to get over it easier. There wouldn't be any animosity between the lieutenants of this house and everyone in there would be much better off!"

"No, no they wouldn't! They need you... I need you!"

"You don't! You made that perfectly clear just now!" Casey tried to push past Severide

"Where are you going Casey?" Severide asked

"To give this to Boden" Casey replied holding up the pink transfer slip

"Your putting in for a transfer?" Severide was shocked

"When have I been anything more then a leader? All the guys meet up after shift for beers and parties... me? I'm never invited, I'm their lieutenant, nothing more" Casey walked off back towards the house but he stopped and ran towards his truck when the alarm rang

"Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25 House fire..." All the team members ran out and climbed aboard their respective rigs.

When they arrived at the scene Boden immediately started giving out orders. Casey and Severide relying them to their teams. Cruz and Mouch went up to the roof to vent, Otis was on the ladders whilst Casey and Hermann headed inside to check for survivors. Severide's team sent in as well to help rescue anyone that was found.

"Bottom floor clear, heading up" Casey spoke over the radio. All the members inside headed up the stairs, they found a victim in the first room. Rescue squad helped get her out and took her outside whilst Casey and Hermann kept searching.

"I want you out as soon as Casey" Boden's voice was heard over the radio.

"Last two rooms Chief" Casey replied. "Hermann, you take this room, I'll check the last room" Hermann quickly searched all the room he was just leaving when he head a loud crash from the room Casey had just entered. He ran out of the room and peered in through the doorway,

"Damn" He cursed before hurrying down the stairs, just as he reached the bottom Casey's PASS alarm began to sound.

"Hermann what's going on?" Boden questioned worriedly

"Floor collapsed under Casey!" Hermann replied whilst lifting bits of rubble off the newly formed pile. "Could use some help!"

"Severide! Go get him" Boden instructed

"Got it chief" He called as he ran into the building with Capp at his side. They ran to Hermann and immediately started digging through the rubble as well. They finally located Casey, Hermann lifted him up and he began to awaken.

"Hey Casey, can you hear me?" Hermann asked

"Victim... F...fell...with me" Casey stuttered trying to catch his breath but not being able to without his mask which he had placed over the victim. Casey turned around in Hermann's grasp and helped rescue squad with the rubble, they finally located the victim, Capp lifted him up and hurried him outside to the waiting ambulance.

"Casey you ok?" Hermann asked looking at Casey, Severide was now beside him

"Yeah... fine" Casey replied weakly

"Your not fine, you just fell through the floor, you gotta get checked out" Severide joined the conversation.

"Since when do you care" Casey muttered, stumbling out of the building. Just as Boden began to walk over he collapsed. Hermann and Severide quickly grabbed him and lowered him to the ground before calling over Shay and Dawson.

"Get him onto the stretcher" Shay called frantically. Severide, Hermann, Capp and Mills picked Casey up and put him on the stretcher. They then quickly wheeled it over to the ambulance. Without asking Severide jumped in the back with Dawson, Shay driving them to Lakeshore.

"What's going on Dawson?" Severide asked scared.

"I fear he's got internal bleeding that's caused him to lose to much blood and... faint" Dawson said as she quickly felt Casey's body looking for any obvious injuries. "I also think a few of his ribs are broken due to the debris..."

"Will he be ok?" Severide asked

"If they can stop the bleed in time then he should be fine" Dawson said looking up. A few minutes later they arrived at Lake shore. Severide jumped out and watched as Casey was wheeled away.

The three of them then went and sat in the waiting room, they were soon joined by the rest of the firehouse.

"Matthew Casey?" A doctor asked.

"Yes, that's us" Boden announced standing up.

"I can only speak to family" The doctor said

"Well, we're his family"Severide said

"I know your all worried but I can't break protocol" The doctor apologized

"I'm his brother, now tell us how he is" Severide responded

"Oh, sorry, well we found quite a bit of internal bleeding but we managed to stitch him up and he should be fine. We had to give him a blood transfusion and he is currently unconscious due to the amount of blood he lost." The doctor paused looking at the faces in front of him.

"If you would like to visit him, I can allow one person at a time until he wakes up.

"Severide, you go" Boden instructed.

"Thanks Chief" Severide said before following the doctor down the corridor towards Matt's room. Boden then sent everyone else home to rest.

"I'll alert you all when he wakes up" Boden said watching everyone walk away out of the hospital. He took one last look at Kelly walking down the corridor and hoped that he and Matt would be ok. He then went home himself.

Severide stood outside Matt's room before slowly pushing the door open and entering. He'd seen many people lying in a hospital with the monitors around them. He'd been in that place himself so many times but now it was Matt lying there.

"Hey buddy" Severide said sitting down next to Matt, "Any idea when he'll wake up doc?"

"Should be within the next hour or two" The doctor smiled then exited the room. Severide spent an hour and a half just watching Matt, realising now that he didn't want him to be in the flames, he now realised just how much he cared about him. He was taken out of his thoughts by a slow groan.

"Matt?" He questioned rising to his feet. He noticed Matt's eyelids fluttering "Come on, open your eyes"

Matt could hear someone calling him, telling him to open his eyes but he couldn't work out who it was... then he finally managed to open his eyes but then shut them immediately when the light from the room blinded him. _Severide?_ He thought.

"You ok Matt?"

"Severide?" He whispered weakly, once again opening his eyes, only slightly this time.

"Yeah, it's me, how you feeling? I need to call the doctor, let him know your ok" Severide said reaching behind Matt to push the call button.

"Ah, Matt your awake" The doctor then spent the next few minutes asking Matt how he was feeling before telling him they wanted to keep him overnight but the next day he was free to go home and rest.

"Only one night in hospital then" Severide smiled.

"How's the victim Severide?" Matt asked formally.

"You know we're not at work, you can call me Kelly and talk about other things?"

"Really? When did that happen? Last thing I remember you wanted me to die in the fire, I'm surprised you even bothered to help get me out of that last fire, why didn't you just leave me in there? We both know you wanted to" Casey said turning his head away

"I don't have to be here! You know what, I don't want to be here. Have fun by yourself" Severide growled before storming out of the room.

He returned about a half hour later when he had calmed down to apologize to Casey but the doctors stopped him from passing.

"I want to see my friend" Severide said trying to push past.

"Firstly, you said he was your brother. Secondly, just after you left earlier, he requested that he wasn't disturbed." The doctor informed him leading him back to the waiting room where Severide stayed all night waiting for his chance to speak with Matt.

That chance finally came in the morning when Matt was being wheeled to the front of the hospital.

"Matt" Severide called standing up and walking over.

"I don't have anything to say to you Severide" Casey growled.

"Yeah but I do, so just listen! I didn't mean it when I said I wished you were dead. I care about you to much, I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want you to transfer houses. I'm sorry that you haven't been included in as much as you should've been but we can fix that!" Severide was pleading with Casey.

"Ok" Was Casey's only response

"Ok? You just give me ok?" Severide got angry

"What do you expect? One day you want me dead then the next when that nearly happens you wish it hadn't"

Casey stood up from the wheelchair and slowly walked out into the car park and looked around before realising that his truck was not there as he arrived in a ambulance. He didn't have his phone either so he couldn't call for a taxi. Severide was just exiting the hospital calling him, he could just get in the car with Severide but he didn't want to talk to Severide right now so he began to walk out of the car park, his house wasn't that far away. Just as he turned around the corner a car pulled up beside him.

"Matt" Severide said quietly as he rolled the window down. Matt completely ignored him and kept walking. "Where are you going Matt?"

"Away from you" Matt replied sharply.

"You just got out of hospital you shouldn't be walking around!"

"I don't listen to you Severide, now go away" Matt said before running off. Kelly quickly drove to Matt's house and parked in the shadows waiting for Matt to return. He started to get worried when Matt didn't come back, he began to drive around the local area, he was ready to give up when he noticed a figure stumble out of a bar obviously drunk. He got out of his car and realised the figure was Matt.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**If you like the story I will continue writing it! **

**Any ideas for other stories also appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a bit shorter but I just wanted to get it uploaded as I am continuing with this story but another idea came to me so I have two stories being written at the same time.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Matt?" He called worried.

"Kelly?" Matt replied drunkly laughing "You come to join me?"

"No, your going home..." Kelly muttered grabbing Matt's arm and leading him back to his car where he shoved him into the passenger seat where he fell asleep immediately, Kelly then drove back to his own penthouse and carried Matt inside where he put him down on the couch.

"Kelly?" A tired Shay asked.

"Hey Leslie, he just got out of hospital and I find him stumbling out of a bar" Kelly said holding up his hands in defeat.

"Drunk? That won't feel good tomorrow with the painkillers he's most likely on"

"Will it be dangerous?" Kelly began to worry.

"He should be fine, he'll just be in pain for a little while."

"Well, lets try and get some sleep then we can check on him in the morning" Kelly said moving towards the stairs.

The next day, Kelly was awoken by a scream, he quickly ran down the stairs to see Matt sitting up on the couch clutching his chest.

"Matt? Matt you ok? SHAY!" Severide shouted kneeling down next to Matt.

"What's going on Kel... Matt?" She replied coming down the stairs noticing Matt. "Told you the alcohol would counter-act the painkillers he's on"

"What can we do?" Severide asked as Matt laid his head back on the couch breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine" Matt muttered

"No your not! You just had surgery yesterday to fix a tear in your lung, you went and got drunk so you cannot have any painkillers until it's out of your system!" Shay shouted.

"Can we do anything Shay?" Kelly asked.

"No, he's just in a lot of pain but painkillers won't work due to the alcohol. Now I'm going to get ready for work" Shay said walking off.

"I'm... going home" Matt said standing up from the couch.`

"No! Your in pain you can't be alone right now" Severide said getting in Matt's way.

"Get out of my way!" Matt said pushing past and walking out onto the street. Once again he did not have his car. Somehow he made it back to his house where he went upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. Severide got ready for work and left with Shay for the firehouse.

A few hours into shift he spotted Matt walking up to the doors to greet the chief. He also noticed the pink slip folded in his pocket. Casey and Boden walked to Boden's office. Severide waited outside until they exited shaking hands. Casey quickly walked off but Boden remained, pink slip in hand.

"Chief?" Severide asked approaching.

"Severide?" Boden responded aggressively.

"What's going on with Casey? Severide asked.

"Transfer as I think you know" Boden said glumly.

"Seriously? Where's he going?" Severide asked "Does his team know?"

"No idea yet and I'm telling them next shift" Boden replied before turning back to his office.

Severide went to his own office and placed his head in his hands. Casey was transferring. All the years they had worked together he hadn't pushed Casey for his true feelings. He knew when he was hiding something but with the Darden thing he wasn't bothered enough to try and work out what. He had noticed how he was never at social events but he didn't care. The three of them always went out for beer and met up outside of work, his team never had to ask him so it was ultimaetly his fault that Casey was home alone every night, but then again where was Hallie? Shouldn't she be hanging out with Casey?

"Hey Severide, you ok?" Hermann asked when Severide walked into the dining area.

"Yeah, hey um... Do you know what's going on between Casey and Hallie?" Severide asked cautiously.

"I have an idea" Cruz spoke up.

"An idea?" Severide questioned.

"Well he never leaves his office so he hasn't told us anything definate but from what I got I saw of Hallie they broke up" Cruz shrugged

"But they were engaged!" Severide replied

"Apparently not anymore..." Cruz said quietly.

"Ok, well when was the last time any of you met up with him outside of work?" Severide began to question.

"I don't think any of us have..." Hermann said realising what Severide was saying

"So is that why lieutenant is always in his office not with us any more and he never smiles any more... because outside of this firehouse he has no one?" Mills asked from behind the counter.

"We need to get this sorted" Hermann said

"Yes we do" Severide whispered under his breath as he left the room.

The rest of the shift passed slowly, only one call of a car crash.

A few days later Matt Casey's team was sitting in the dining room waiting for their lieutenant to return as he was officially allowed to return to work as his lung had fully healed.

"Where is he?" Hermann asked half an hour into shift "He's never this late"

"Maybe he had another day off, it's within his rights you know" Mouch said.

"Maybe..." Hermann whispered.

No body saw Casey for the rest of the shift, thinking he was just taking the day off. Severide barely spoke to anyone except when on calls. Chief Boden was trying to find a way to explain to his mean what was going on.

The end of shift came and the men were just walking out into the car park as Casey began to walk towards them.

"Your a little bit late Lieutenant" Cruz joked.

"Actually Joe, I'm right on time" Casey replied professionally as he continued to walk past. The use of his first name shocked him.

"Lieutenant?" Hermann asked.

"I'm no longer your Lieutenant so you can call me Matt" Casey replied half turning around.

"What's going on?" Mills asked.

"You haven't told them?" Casey asked Boden who had just left the building.

"No, not yet" Boden replied.

"Told us what?" Otis asked joining the conversation.

"Matt has put in for a transfer" Boden paused "But as no spots were currently available and he needed an immediate change he has swapped shifts with Lieutenant Whaley" All the men turned to look at Casey as he disappeared into the fire house.

"Chief? What's going on? Why does he want a transfer?" Hermann asked

"I do not know Christopher, I do not know" Boden muttered walking to his car glumly. All the men followed suit, slowly getting into their cars and driving away. Casey was standing behind the doors and watched sadly as one by one the cars pulled away and were quickly replaced with his new team.

* * *

**Please review with any ideas and your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter :)

The names of his new team are quite random, I just looked at the cd case next to me and copied some of the surnames... but newhouse was from the tv show...

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Casey watched as his team walked into the house, they did not say a word to anyone

. This silence continued for the next few hours. Everyone seemed to have a certain spot to sit in. Casey spent the start of shift in his office working through old paperwork. The alarm rang and his truck was called into action. He was the first person in the truck and was waiting for the rest of his team. When they finally began to drive away he tried to forget that this wasn't his old team and focus on the task at hand. The truck pulled up to a two storey house fire.

"Okay, Goodwin, Jackson, I want you to vent the roof, Williams, Harris, on the ladders, Newhouse with me, basic inside search. Casey's new chief smiled as Casey immediately gave orders to his new team as though he had always worked with them.

Inside the building, Casey and Newhouse were searching the last room on the bottom floor when there was a scream from upstairs.

"Let's go" Casey shouted through his mask at Newhouse who nodded in acknowledgement. They quickly ran up the stairs and went in the direction of the screaming, they discovered a woman trying to reach a young child in a crib. Casey assessed the area then jumped over the flames at their lowest point and grabbed the baby before jumping back out again.

"Newhouse, take the baby and this woman outside, I'll check the last few rooms" Casey ordered passing the baby over. Newhouse nodded without any argument which shocked Casey as his old team would protest and go out together, his new team seemed to have no problem leaving him alone in the burning building. Casey searched the other rooms on the floor, he was in the last room when the chief radioed him.

"Get out now Casey"

"In the last room" Casey replied as he waved his arm under the bed, his fingertips brushed something, he reached a little further and dragged out a young child. He picked up the little boy and held him close to his chest, he then checked around the rest of the room for the parents or any siblings but he found none.

"Casey!" The chief shouted.

"Just coming out with a young victim" Casey ran back down the stairs and out into the cool air, he passed the young boy over to the ambulance crew before heading back to his truck. He sat down on the bumper and lifted his leg slightly. He could feel an immense pain spreading up his leg, looking down he saw there was a hole in the back of his trousers, he correctly assumed that when he rescued the baby he was just caught by the flames as he jumped them, it was not life threatening and he didn't want his new team to think him a wimp so he just stood up and helped his team put out the fire then pack away all of the gear and head back to the firehouse. The first place he went when he got back was to the medical room. He rolled up his trouser leg and looked at the blistering skin, it was only a first degree but the rubbing of his trousers did not help with the pain. He rubbed some burn cream over it and then stuck a small bandage over it. He then headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

The rest of the shift passed by slowly, there was only one other call to another house fire, it went the same as the last, all the victims were recovered and no members of the team were injured.

At the end of shift the team slowly left the building and drove away. Casey sat in his truck for a few moments before driving off to the nearest bar that wasn't Molly's.

"Matt?" A voice asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Kelly?" Matt questioned looking up the face of Kelly Severide as he sat down next to him at the bar.

"Yeah, it's me... Why are you here?" Kelly asked.

"I'm having a drink, problem with that?" Matt asked angrily.

"No, it's just, haven't seen you in this bar before, why aren't you at Molly's?"

"Didn't feel like it"

"So you didn't want to see your old team. Is that it? I don't want to see them any more now you've got your new team?" Kelly said also getting angry.

"I haven't hung out with them ever, so why now when I have a new team should I hang out with them? I don't need them!" Matt almost shouted as he stood up.

"Then where's your new team? I don't see them anywhere he either!" Kelly said following Matt out of the bar.

"No, there not here, I came for a drink by myself after a long shift is that allowed?" Matt said.

"Why did you want a transfer Matt?" Kelly asked softening his tone.

"I need something new, a need a team I can have fun with, outside of work to!"

"We all realise that we should've included you more but we're sorry we didn't mean it! Your new team isn't any different though is it? That's why your all alone in the bar"

"There only temporary until I find a permanent house somewhere else"

"Somewhere else? How far away you planning to go?"

"Wherever there's a job"

"Please don't do this Matt. Come back to us. Please."

"No, my mind's made up, I'm leaving"

"Leaving?" Severide said confused

"Yes, when I transfer houses I'm going to need to be nearer to my new station so..." Matt explained.

"I do not know what's going on with you Matt"

"It's simple. I can't stay here so I'm moving house"

"You can stay here! We can change and you will be included more!" Severide was pleading with Matt.

"I'm leaving and that's final, goodbye Kelly Severide" Matt said walking off.

"Matt, don't..." Kelly stopped mid sentence "Why are you limping?"

"I'm not now leave me alone" Matt said as he reached his car.

"You are" Kelly said getting into the passenger side of Matt's car.

"Get out of my car"

"No, not until I know that you are ok"

"I'm fine, I got a small burn, and do you know why? Because I was saving people, it comes with the job now get out of my car"

"Matt..."

"Please Kelly, I just want to go home and collapse and you have shift tomorrow so you should to, so get out of my car!"

Kelly unwillingly got out, as soon as his door was shut, Matt drove away.

* * *

Any ideas of what could happen next would be good as I fear the storyline has 'disappeared' and I'm not sure where this is going...

I'm on holiday at the moment so I'm not posting regularly but I'm back home on Thursday so then it should be more regular.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

It's been so long but here it is finally :)

The next chapter!

I know that Hallie is quite an old character now, all the way back in season 1! But I have got some things related to Season 3 a little later on in the story!

I hope you are still with me on this story! I apologize for the lateness but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it!

Thank you to all those who sent me ideas for the story, I will post your usernames (not really that important but I really liked it when someone personally thanked me on their story) but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so I will put that on the next chapter! You helped me so much and I think I have found a plot for this story again :)

Hope you like it!

**ChicagoFire****ChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFire**

Matt didn't know how he got there but the next thing he knew he was standing in front of his door. He entered quickly then went straight upstairs and collapsed onto his bed.

He awoke the next morning to a strong pain in his leg, he hobbled to his bathroom and rested his leg on the toilet seat. He gently peeled off the bandage and inspected the burn, he should've gone to a hospital but instead he just got his medical kit and put another bandage over it and took two painkillers. He then headed downstairs and looked at his agenda for the day only to see that it was empty.

"What to do?" Matt wondered aloud, a few years ago he would be calling Severide or Andy or they would be calling him to invite him over for a few beers but now that would not happen, not with Andy gone. Matt saw his phone had a new voice mail so he picked up the phone and put on the loudspeaker whilst he walked around his kitchen preparing himself some dinner.

"Hi Matt, it's Kelly, I just want to make sure that your ok. I would really like to meet up after sometime, so would all the other guys, we're all really sorry and just want you to come back to us... we're on shift so come by and see us if you want" Matt cut off Severide's voice.

He took his toast out of the toaster and ate it as he went back upstairs to change into something more suitable for running. He then grabbed his keys and phone and headed out. He ran a few blocks to the nearest park and sat on the bench. He was enjoying the silence but suddenly there was a loud crash from behind him, he wanted to ignore it but he found himself running towards the road where two cars had collided.

"What happened here? Has anyone called 911?" Matt called out to all those who were listening. He quickly assessed both vehicles and headed towards the grey one with a small child in the back seat. He forced the door open and got the girl out, he then climbed in and helped the mother climb over and out of the back door as her door was wedged shut. He then ran to the other car as truck 81, squad 3 and ambulance 61 pulled up.

"Matt?" Severide called as he hopped off his truck

"Severide, male victim pinned in drivers seat, collided with other car, all other victims freed." Casey said pointing to the cars. He then walked over to the woman and her child and lead them to Shay and Dawson at the ambulance. Whilst they were being treated Matt took a step back and watched his old team work. The male victim was quickly rescued and rushed off in ambulance 61.

"Matt?" Severide called again

"Severide" Matt replied glumly

"Why are you here?"

"I went for a run and then this happened. I couldn't just leave them." Matt said as he turned and jogged away.

"Come on Severide, we gotta get going" Mills said putting a hand on Severide's shoulder who nodded.

Casey finished his run as his favourite coffee shop near the station, he used to meet up with Hallie there. He was just finishing his cup of coffee when Hallie walked in, he just stared as she looked back at him and smiled. She came and sat opposite him.

"Hi" She said

"Hey" Matt replied shyly

"I missed you..." Hallie told him quietly

"I missed you to... What are you doing here? I thought you were working today."

"I'm on my break, I'm going to the clinic after I've had some lunch. I was going to come round and see you tonight..." Hallie looked down at her hands.

"Um... Hallie, how would you feel about meeting up for a drink or something tomorrow evening"

"I would love it, I'm really sorry that I broke off our engagement... I don't think I meant it..."

"Would you like to try again?" Matt asked pulling her ring out of his jean pocket "Never had the heart to take it out..." He admitted.

"Yes." Hallie rose from her chair putting the ring on her finger, Matt rose to. "I'm going to get going, get to the clinic early"

"Ok" Matt smiled and followed her outside where she turned to face him and they embraced each other in a tight hug, Matt then leant down and kissed Hallie passionately on the lips, she pulled back.

"I really have to get going" She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He smiled again.

"Of course" Hallie then walked and got in her car and headed to the clinic. Matt began to jog back to his house in the other direction, he was thinking about some construction work he could finish in his house.

At the clinic:

"Hey Amanda" Hallie called

"Yeah Hallie?" Amanda called back.

"I think I left my phone at the hospital, can you cover for me whilst I go grab it?" She asked

"Sure thing"

Hallie then drove quickly to the hospital, as she was leaving she bumped into Dawson and Shay filling in a patient form.

"Oh, hey Hallie" Shay said noticing her

"Hi Shay, Dawson" Hallie replied.

"How are you doing... Heard you broke up with Matt" Shay said, earning a glare from Dawson.

"Oh, well, actually, we got back together..." Hallie replied

"When!" Shay exclaimed.

"About ten minutes ago... how come you guys are on shift?"

"Oh, Matt put in for a transfer, but no spots were available so he switched shifts temporarily." Shay explained.

"I didn't know..." Hallie said as her phone rang "I've gotta get back to the clinic, it was nice seeing you again!" Hallie said before leaving the hospital.

"So there back together" Dawson said signing the form and then heading back out to the ambulance with Shay to go back to the firehouse.

Later that day:

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Fire at..."

"That's Hallie's clinic!" Shay called as she hopped into the ambulance.

Meanwhile at Matt's house:

Matt looked up at the clock and decided he would surprise Hallie at work with a doughnut. He stopped in the bakery on his way and grabbed her favourite cake, he then proceeded to the clinic, unaware of the horror that awaited.

The clinic:

The trucks pulled up and everyone immediately sprung into action. Severide and Mills went inside to locate Hallie, they quickly freed her and brought her out on a stretcher just as Matt pulled up, he got out of his car and looked around, quickly spotting Hallie on the stretcher. Everyone present watched sadly as he ran over and jumped into the ambulance and shut the door quickly as they drove away.

"Come on, he may of switched shifts but he's still a part of our family and he needs our support right now, lets go to the hospital" Boden addressed all his men as they put out the fire.

At the hospital:

Everyone was sitting in the hard waiting room chairs except Matt was pacing. Shay had explained to Severide when he first arrived that Matt and Hallie had gotten back together that day and that all he could do on the way to the hospital was repeat the word 'Breath'.

Severide was watching his friend closely not knowing what pain was going through him at the time. Suddenly Matt began to walk down the corridor towards the doctors. Everyone stood at the end of the hallway and watched as Matt turned and kicked the wall in front of him before turning back and sinking to the floor crying. Kelly immediately began to walk towards him. He knelt beside him and held him tightly.

"It's going to be ok buddy" Kelly whispered calmly.

Slowly the men and woman of 51 left the hospital, Gabby, Leslie, Wallace and Kelly stayed for a few minutes longer with Matt.

"Matt. Your going to stay with me and Kelly tonight" Leslie said soothingly whilst rubbing Matt's back, he didn't react. Since he had been moved, by Kelly, from the floor to one of the chairs he had not said or done anything, he just sat and stared at the floor. Gabby and Wallace knelt in front of Matt and said goodbye saying they were there for him. Gabby told Leslie that she would come around the next day to check on them all. Wallace told them not to worry about their next shift or Matt's, but they should stay home with Matt and make sure is ok. Severide helped to lift Matt onto his feet and then he lead him towards his car that Otis had driven to the hospital earlier. Matt sat in the back silently, whilst Leslie and Kelly sat in the front, looking at each other worriedly. They gave Matt the guest bedroom and they settled him into the room, he immediately fell asleep on top of the covers on the bed. Leslie and Kelly quietly walked back to their kitchen and looked at each other sadly.

**ChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFireChicagoFire**

Once again, sorry it took so long

Please review and tell me what you think! Or just let me know your still reading!

I've started writing the next chapter already!


End file.
